Frienemy
by u.sakura23
Summary: Akasuna Sakura bukanlah seorang gadis pendendam, namun ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang tahu meletakkan sesuatu pada tempatnya. Kali ini ia akan mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya dan meletakkan sesuatu itu di tempat dimana ia harus berada. But life isn't simple like that, Honey. Waring! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Frienemy

PRESENT

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

But the story is mine.

Warning…..

Pair : Sasu X Saku

Sai X Ino

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary:

Akasuna Sakura bukanlah seorang gadis pendendam, namun ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang tahu meletakkan sesuatu pada tempatnya. Kali ini ia akan mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya dan meletakkan sesuatu itu di tempat dimana ia harus berada. But life isn't simple like that, Honey.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bandara narita sangat sibuk seperti hari hari biasanya. Namun kali ini lebih ramai karena ulah dua orang gadis yang baru saja turun dari pesawat yang membawa mereka dari London ke Tokyo tersebut.

"Tidak jidat kita akan masuk minggu depan bukan minggu ini." Penekanan tegas dari seorang gadis berambut pirang yang di ikat pony tail tersebut menentang pendapat dari gadis merah muda disampingnya.

"Minggu ini pig, sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu." Balas Sakura, nama gadis merah muda tersebut kepada Ino gadis yang tadi ia panggil pig.

"Minggu depan"

"Minggu ini"

"Minggu depan"

"Uhh baiklah minggu depan." Ucap Sakura mengakhiri perdebatan itu dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. "Yeah I love you forehead girl." Seru Ino sambil memeluk Sakura yang membuat gadis segera berontak.

"Sakura Ino." Teriak seorang atau lebih tepatnya tiga orang pemuda yang dua diantaranya adalah kakak dan sepupu Sakura.

"Apa apaan sih mereka itu, memalukan." Gerutu Ino yang langsung diamini oleh Sakura. Bagaimana tidak ketiga orang tersebut sudah tidak bisa disebut anak kecil lagi malah melakukan hal yang kekanakan. Melambaikan tangan tinggi tinggi disertai cengiran khas mereka dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Welcome back our princess." Seru ketiganya ketika kedua gadis itu mendekati mereka. Sontak kelimanya berpelukan bersama, terdengar seperti teletubis memang namun itulah kenyataanya. Jika Ino dan Sakura ditanya apa mereka merindukan ketiga pria ini. Tanpa berfikir dua kali maka mereka akan menjawab ya.

"Seharusnya kalian melakukan ini bukan malah melambai lambai seperti anak kecil tadi." Suara Sakura agak serak namun malah membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

Sasori tahu dia salah karena diantara mereka bertiga dirinyalah yang paling sering absen mengunjungi adiknya. Tapi itu semua ia lakukan untuk membuat kejutan untuk Sakura. Ia dan sepupunya juga sahabatnya tahu apa yang dialami kedua gadis tersebut. Makanya saat Sakura dan Ino menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya dan rencana mereka sehari setelah Ino sadar, ia, Deidara bahkan Naruto bungkam ketika ditanya kemana perginya kedua gadis itu oleh semua orang seminggu setelah tragedi itu. Pihak sekolah pun memilih bungkap saat para siswanya bertanya tentang kepergian kedua murid berprestasi tersebut. Yang mengetahui kepergian keduanya hanya keluarga mereka, itu pun mereka memilih bungkam setelah mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Kedua sahabat tersebut memilih melanjutkan sekolahnya ke ibukota Inggris sampai metal mereka siap menghadapi pertemuran yang akan segera tiba. Diam diam Sasori mengakses sisi tv sekolah adiknya dan mengumpulkan bukti serta ia yang menyuruh semua orang yang mengetahui kepergian adiknya untuk bungkam. Ia juga mengumpulkan informasi tentang target kedua adiknya tersebut. Ia jugalah yang telah mempersiapkan segala hal yang akan mendukung rencana adik adiknya.

Ino yang sudah ia anggap adik mengalami hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu tentu ia tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa seorang kakak terima ketika adiknya didorong hingga nyaris meninggal oleh orang yang sekarang berstatus sebagai tunangan dari mantan kekasihnya atau masih bisa disebut kekasih mengingat belum adanya kata putus diantara keduannya.

"Sudah dulu acara pelukannya, sekarang kita ke rumah. Ok !"

"Nii san." Saat semuanya sudah melangkah maju Sakura malah diam di tempat dan memanggil kakaknya. Keempat orang yang telah melangkah itu serempak menengok kebelakang.

"Ada apa Imouto." Kata Sasori menghampiri Sakura yang berada beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Aku lapar." Ucap Sakura pendek. Seontak ketiga orang tersebut sweedrop mengendar apa yang diucapkan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasori mengacak rambut merah muda milik adiknya tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita makan dulu ne." Mendengar ucapan kakaknya Sakura tersenyum senang. Memang dalam keluarga Akasuna maupun Senju, Sakura adalah cucu perempuan pertama dan satu satunya jadi tak heran jika sudah bersama keluarganya maupun orang terdekatnya, Sakura yang terlihat seperti perempuan mandiri bisa berubah menjadi perempuan manja.

Dengan dua buah mobil yang berbeda warna tersebut mereka melaju menembus jalanan yang padat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu tiba kali ini Sakura maupun Ino akan masuk kuliah. Sesuai dengan rencana mereka, Hidden Leaf University lah yang mereka pilih. Karena keempat orang yang menjadi incaran mereka juga memasuki Universitas ini berdasarkan data yang dikumpulkan oleh Sasori. Walaupun mereka akan menempatkan seseorang pada posisi seharusnya namun pendidikan dan cita-cita mereka juga harus tercapai. Jadi Ino tetap akan mengambil jurusan Desain Mode dan Sakura akan tetap mengambil Kedokterannya. Sedangan 'target' mereka, entah kebetulan atau memang kesengajaan mereka mengambil jurusan International Business and Management .

Sebuah mobil Lamborgini berwarna merah terang itu terparkir rapi diparkiran Universitas yang terkenal di kota itu. Kedua pengemudinya turun dan dapat terlihat jelas bahwa bepasang pasang mata menatap mereka takjub, terkejut, bahkan kagum.

Tanpa mengubris pandangan orang lain kedua gadis tersebut melangkah menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan Rektor di pintunya. Begitu membuka pintu seorang berambut perak menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang di Hidden Leaf University nona." Sambutnya.

"Jangan panggil kami seperti itu Kakashi-sensei, kami sekarang adalah mahasiswi disini bukan cucu pemilik yayasan." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sakura, Ino."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu juga Kakashi-sensei."

"Baiklah Akina, Ino."

"Nah begitu lebih baik, sekarang dimana jadwal dan semua keperluan kami ?" Tanya Ino dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Ini dia. Ini untuk Sa- maksudku Akina dan ini untukmu Ino." Laki-laki yang baru saja menjadi ayah tersebut menyerahkan sebuah map kepada masing-masing gadis. "Aku juga sudah menyesuaikan jadwal kalian dengan jadwal jurusan International Business and Management ." Lanjutnya. Untuk apa jadwal mereka harus disesuaikan dengan jurusan bisnis? Cukup mereka saja yang tahu.

"Terima kasih banyak Kakashi-nii." Ucap kedua gadis tersebut tulus dan kompak. Rahasia yang belum terbongkar hingga kini, salah satunya adalah, Kakashi adalah kakak sepupu Ino.

"Apapun untuk kalian berdua." Ucap Kakashi.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa menjenguk keponakanku Nii-san." Goda sang bungsu Yamanaka.

"Secepatnya." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sebaiknya kalian segera masuk. Kuliah pagi akan segera dimulai." Lanjutnya.

Sontak tanpa permisi kedua gadis tersebut berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dan berlari kearah kelas mereka yang memang sudah diatur agar bersebelahan. Jangan lupa juga bahwa kedua gadis tersebut sudah mengetahui denah Universitas ini.

Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah bahwa Kakashi bekerja sama dengan Sasori untuk membuat pertemuan mereka dengan keempat 'target' mereka. Sebuah pertemuan yang akan memulai sebuah permainan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah belokan mereka sudah tidak berlari lagi. Mereka –Sakura dan Ino- atas permintaan Ino berhenti berlari mengingat kaki sang nona Yamanaka yang tidak pernah mengikuti olahraga berat itu sudah mulai pegal, maka lari mereka kini digantikan dengan jalan cepat.

"Tinggal belokan didepan lagi, Akina." Kali ini diluar lingkungan mereka Ino akan memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan palsunya.

Keduanya merasakan tolakan yang keras ketika bahu mereka menabrak sesuatu. Keduannya agak terkejut melihat siapa yang mereka tabrak, untunglah mereka berdua bisa menguasai keadaan mereka.

"Gomen ne." ucap keduanya kompak dan membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat. Sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya hanya bisa menampilkan raut terkejutnya. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari kedua orang yang jika dilihat secara sekilas terlihat sama tersebut, kedua gadis tersebut langsung melewati kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Ino." Sapaan dari salah satu pemuda tersebut berhasil menghentikan pergerakan kedua gadis tersebut.

"Iya? Ada apa?" Tanya Ino yang kini berbalik dengan ekspresi bingungnya diikuti Sakura.

"Darimana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya laki-laki itu yang ternyata telah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ino yang malah memundurkan langkahnya. Ino kembali menampilkan raut kebingungannya.

"Maaf apa saya mengenal anda, tuan?" Tanya Ino kepada laki-laki tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura mendekati Ino dan mengengam tangannya ketika Ino dan laki-laki yang bernama Sai itu berhenti melangkah sesaat setelah Ino mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya masih terpaku menatap gadis berhelaian merah muda panjang tersebut.

"Maaf jika Anda mengenal Ino, saya mohon jangan mengingatkannya tentang masa lalunya." Ucap Sakura yang kini bernama Akina tersebut. "Dia mengalami amnesia total, jadi ia tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya. Jika dipaksa pun malah akan membuatnya kesakitan." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah scenario mereka saja.

"Saki." Ucapan pelan sang bungsu Uchiha itu masih bisa didenngar oleh ketiga orang yang berdiri di koridor yang sepi tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum sembari 'menenangkan Ino'. Entah tersenyum karena berakting menenagkan Ino atau karena nama itu kembali diucapkan oleh seseorang.

"Sakura." Panggil sang bungsu Uchiha lagi.

"Maaf, apa Anda mengenal Sakura?" Lanjut Sakura melihat raut kebingungan terpancar dari onxy yang sejak dulu mempesona. Kedua pemuda itu menanggukan kepalanya.

"Perkenalkan saya Akasuna Akina saudara kembar dari Akasuna Sakura." Perkenalan itu membuat kedua pasang onxy itu melebar.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, kami ada kuliah pagi." Pamit Sakura disertai senyum, lalu melangkah menuju ke kelas mereka, dengan Ino yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kantin universitas bergengsi itu penuh dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. Ditambah dengan kehadiran mahasiswi jurusan desain mode yang terkenal dengan mahasiswinya yang cantik-cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin. Semua mata yang yang berada dikantin itu menoleh ketika rombongan gadis itu tiba. Berbagai pancaran mata terlihat ketika mereka melihat anggota baru anak desain mode tersebut. Ada pandangan terkejut, kagum, bahkan heran.

Yamanaka Ino adik tunggal Yamanaka Deidara tersebut menghilang begitu saja di tahun keduanya pada senior high school dengan sahabatnya Akasuna Sakura. Dan kini mereka melihat sang bungsu Yamanaka tengah bergabung dengan salah satu kelompok yang cukup terkenal dikampus mereka.

Kejutan kedua datang ketika seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Akasuna Sakura datang dengan rombongan Uzumaki Karin. Rombongan jurusan Kedokteran yang terkenal bukan hanya wajah mereka yang diatas rata-rata tapi juga otak mereka yang juga berada diatas rata-rata.

Perbedaan yang cukup mencolok dari Akasuna Sakura yang dulu dengan yang sekarang adalah rambutnya yang panjang sepinggul. Juga pakaiannya yang terkesan berani namun tidak murahan. Ditambah dengan polesan make up tipis diwajahnya dan jas putih khas jas kedokteran. Sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan tampilannnya dulu yang terkesan polos.

Secara serempak kedua tokoh utama kita memisahkan diri dari rombongan mereka dan mengambil tempat duduk untuk keduannya. Tempat duduk yang entah mengapa kosong padahal semua siswa dan juga siswi tengah kebingungan mencari tempat duduk. Mungkin memang sengaja dikosongkan atau diperuntukan untuk apa atau lebih tepatnya untuk siapa.

"Mau apa kau duduk di kursiku?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari arah belakang mereka berdua. Tepatnya dari seseorang berhelaian indigo. Keduanya membalikan badan mereka, sebenarnya hanya sang bungsu Akasuna saja yang membalikan badannya sedangkan sang Yamanaka hanya mendongakkan kepalanya saja.

"Sepertinya tidak ada tulisan kursi ini milik seseorang nona." Ucap sang bungsu Akasuna terhadap gadis Indigo yang terpaku dengan kehadirannya.

"Lagi pula kami berhak menggunakan fasilitas dikampus ini nona." Lanjut Ino yang sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat kehadiran gadis tersebut.

"I Ino, Sa Sakura." Ucap sang gadis yang masih terlihat ketautan melihat keduannya. Dari arah belakang gadis tersebut tampak seorang gadis lagi yang mirip dengan gadis indigo tadi, hanya saja warna rambutnya yang mirip dengan Ino.

"Hinata sandwich nya sudah ha-" Perkataannya terhenti ketika melihat dua orang yang sedang bertengar dengan sepupunya tersebut.

"Sa-Sakura, I-I-Ino." Ucapnya terbata dengan eksprsi seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

"Apa kau mengenal mereka Ino?" Tanya Sakura ketika ia dan Ino berdiri sambil menatap kedatangan kedua orang tersebut.

"Tidak sama sekali tidak." Mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir sang Yamanaka muda membuat kedua gadis tersebut mengeleng tak percaya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura dengan tenangnya, menarik napas sebentar lalu melihat orang-orang di seluruh penjuru kantin yang ternyata juga tengan melihat mereka "DENGAR BAIK-BAIK SEMUANYA. NAMAKU AKASUNA AKINA KEMBARAN DARI AKASUNA SAKURA. DAN DISAMPINGKU INI ADALAH YAMANAKA INO. IA AMNESIA TOTAL JADI IA TIDAK BISA MENGINGAT APA PUN TENTANG MASA LALUNYA. JADI JIKA ADA YANG MENGETAHUI MASA LALUNYA KUPIKIR ORANG ITU CUKUP BIJAT UNTUK TIDAK MEMBUKA MULUTNYA." Teriak Sakura panjang lebar.

Menyadari hal itu Shion dan Hinata –kedua gadis yang terkejut dengan kedatangan kedua orang tersebut menghela napas lega meskipun tidak dipungkiri bahwa mereka juga terkejut.

Kedua gadis yang tai menempati meja tersebut membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian beranjak pergi sebelum sebuah tangan menahan langkah Ino, dan otomatis Sakura yang mengengam tangan Ino satunya juga ikut berhenti.

"Hai tunggu dulu, kita belum berkenalan kan, Namaku Shion dan gadis disebelahku ini Hinata." Shion yang menahan langkah Ino memperkenalkan dirinya dan Hinata serta mengulurkan tangannya. Ino yang melihat hal itu membalas uluran tangan kedua gadis tersebut dan mengumamkan namanya.

Hal yang serupa kedua gadis itu lakukan pada Sakura, namun Sakura justru memeluk mereka berdua sembari membisikan sesuatu.

"Akina memang kadang suka berkenalan dengan memeluk seperti itu." Ucap Ino yang tidak diperdulikan oleh kedua orang yang tengah dipeluk Sakura karena yang mereka perdulikan adalah ucapan Akina yang terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka.

"Aku tahu siapa kalian dan apa yang kalian lakukan pada Ino dan Sakura dulu. Bersiaplah slut." Bisik Sakura yang membuat kedua orang yang dipeluknya menegang seketika. Dan tanpa ada yang tahu senyum sang Yamanaka telah berubah menjadi seringgai

TBC

Multi chap lagiiiii. Sebenarnya sih aku suka baca fic dengan tema yang sama tapiiiiiii banyak yang gak dilanjut. Yaudin buat sendiri aja. Yah berdoa saja semoga ini sampai tamat dan segera dilanjut. Ini baru prolog aja sih. Nama saudara kembar Sakura sendiri adalah Akina (sebenernya gak kembar sih cuma Sakura berpura-pura aja). Akina sendiri berarti Bunga musim Semi. Hampir sama artinya dengan Sakura.

Menerima kritik dan saran asal tidak mengubah jalan cerita yang sudah ada di kepala saya.

Hehehe segitu aja cuap-cuapnya semoga suka.


	2. Awal dari Peperangan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by me

Pair HinaSasuSaku

ShionSaiIno

Warning!Warning!Warning!

DLDR

Chapter 2

"Aku tahu siapa kalian dan apa yang kalian lakukan pada Ino dan Sakura dulu. Bersiaplah slut." Bisik Sakura yang membuat kedua orang yang dipeluknya menegang seketika. Dan tanpa ada yang tahu senyum sang Yamanaka telah berubah menjadi seringgai

.

.

.

.

.

Shion adalah gadis yang tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya, tidak seperti Hinata yang mempunyai pengendalian diri yang baik. Jadi saat ia mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sakura yang diketahuinya sebagai Akina dengan refleks ia mendorong bungsu Akasuna tersebut. Namun, bukannya menghantam lantai kantin yang dingin, justru ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Shion!" Bentak Sasuke yang ternyata menahan tubuh Sakura. Ino bahkan Sakura kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke dan itu bukan acting mereka. Pemuda keturunan klan Uchiha itu tampak murka melihat kelakuan tunangan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak sengaja," cicit gadis pirang itu.

Sai yang sejak tadi melihat gadis pirang berkucir dan malah tidak fokus ke tuangannya, segera melihat ke arah tunangannya begitu mendengar bentakan dari Sasuke. Segera saja ia menarik tangan tunangannya itu.

"Ikut aku sekarang." Kata pemuda berambut kelam tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan bahwa ia kini menjadi pusat perhatian dari penghuni kantin.

"Kau tidak apa Sak- Akina." Ucap Sasuke melihat kearah mata emerlad gadis tersebut, setelah sebelumnya ia melepaskan 'pelukan' terhadap gadis musim semi tersebut. Gadis tersebut hanya memberikan anggukan singkat.

"Tapi Shion tadi mendorong Akina karena ia yang memulai duluan Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata mencoba membela Shion, masih dengan suara kalemnya.

PLAK

Tepat sebelum Sasuke membalas ucapan Hinata tampran dari Ino telah mendarat mulus dipipi Hinata.

"Apanya yang tidak sengaja! Itu tadi jelas sengaja. Kalau sampai Akina terantuk meja itu apa kalian mau tanggungjawab. Hah." Kata Ino, ia marah dan itu bukan acting. Untung saja ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya sehingga ia tidak salah menyebut nama Sakura.

"Ino benar Hinata. Aku melihatnya sendiri." Bela Sasuke dengan nada datar namun pandangannya begitu menusuk.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, Akina mengatakan … mengatakan…" Kata-kata Hinata mengantung. Ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan mengatakan apa yang telah ia dengar dari mulut Akina. Rahasianya dengan Shion selama ini bisa terancam terbongkar. Gadis itu hanya terdiam dan meremas ujung bajunya.

"Cukup Hyuuga Hinata!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Ino, emmm…" Setelah melihat Ino dan menenangkannya tatapan matanya beralih ke Sasuke dan menampilkan raut bingungnya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke tampaknya tahu bahwa Akina tidak mengetahui namanya segera memperkenalkan diri.

"Sudahlah Uchiha-san aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil mengelus pelan lengan kekar sang Uchiha. Penenagan yang selalu ia lakukan kepada Sasuke dulu, dulu sekali.

Sang Cassanova menegang ketika Akina melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura-nya dulu. Perasaan sesak dan rindu melebur menjadi satu di hati pria yang masih berstatus kekasih Hyuuga Hinata tersebut.

Hinata yang melihat kelakuan antara keduanya dengan sengaja berjalan melewati keduannya dan memutus kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan. Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu segera menyusulnya setelah sebelumnya menatap Akina sebetar.

"Nice shot Honey." Kata Ino yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Sakura dan tanpa ada yang tahu keduanya mengeluarkan seringai kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Shion?" Bentak Sai begitu mereka tiba di taman belakang yang sepi. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan tunangannya yang dengan sengaja mendorong Akina.

"Tapi bukan aku yang salah Sai-kun. Dia yang mulai." Bentak Shion yang tidak terima mendapat bentakan dari pemuda yang berstatus tunangannya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sampai kau mendorongnya?" Tanya Sai yang masih mempertahankan suaranya yang keras.

"…"

"Bahkan kau tidak bisa menjawabnya. Kau seharusnya melihat, di dekat Akina tadi ada meja, kalau sampai ia kenapa-napa. Aku tidak bisa menjamin kerjasama antara perusahaan Akasuna dengan perusahaan keluargamu akan terjalin." Kata Sai panjang lebar sebelum meninggalkan Shion.

"SIALAN." Umpat gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut. "Setelah sekian lama, haruskan aku melakukannya lagi." Ucap Shion lirih dengan suaranya yang mulai serak.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti Shion, sebelum kau terbakar." Kata seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakannya. Shion sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang dibelakangnya, namun ia tidak berniat membalikan badannya. Shion tahu bahkan sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Aku tidak akan terbakar, kalaupun terbakar aku tidak akan sendirian." Kata gadis itu menghapus air matanya yang sudah menuruni pipi.

"Apa kau belum puas merubah gadis polos itu."

"Aku harus mendapatkan apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Dia bukan milikmu Shion."

"Dan ini bukan urusanmu Gaara."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara tersebut hanya menghela napas memandang gadis pirang tersebut yang mulai meninggalkannya, bahkan tidak berniat membalikkan badannya untuk sekedar melihat dirinya.

'Matsu tolonglah dia.' Batin Gaara sembari memandang hamparan langit.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara riuh terdengar dikoridor kampus siang ini dihari kedua Sakura dan Ino menjadi mahasiswi. Tepatnya didepan madding dan disepanjang jalan. Semua mahasiswa maupun mahasiswinya berkerumun membahas pesta yang akan diselenggarakan oleh pihak kampus. Pesta ulang tahun Hidden Leaf University yang ke setengah abad. Pesta yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi pesta ter-wah disepanjang tahun. Kenapa?

Pertama pesta ini akan diselenggarakan di hotel milik keluaraga Uzumaki. Kedua banyaknya sponsor yang mendukung kegiatan ini. Dimana para sponsor adalah para alumni sekolah dengan kesuksesan di pundak mereka. Dan ketiga ini adalah saat dimana kedudukan mereka akan semakin tinggi.

"Apakah mereka membicarakan pesta itu Pig?" Tanya Sakura kepada gadis pirang yang saat ini mengerai rambut panjangnya.

"Maybe, tapi aku dengar pesta yang akan diadakan kali ini lebih meriah dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Terang Ino.

"Lebih meriah? Are you kidding girl? Aku lihat di youtube, anniversary party di Hidden Leaf sangat emm… wonderful." Balas Sakura.

"Yah karena pesta kali ini akan mengusung konsep yang di tawarkan Yamanaka Ino." Sahut Karin yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang keduannya. Kedua orang yang berstatus sebagai sahabat itu berjengit kaget sebelum menatap sang 'pelaku' dengan tatapan horror.

"KARIN." Seru kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

"Ih jangan keras-keras, aku kan tidak tuli." Protes gadis beriris ruby itu.

"Salah siapa mengagetkan kami." Kata Sakura.

"Iya iya aku minta maaf dengan sepenuh dan setulus hatiku, girls." Kata Karin.

"Tapi hatimu sudah penuh dengan pemuda bertaring itu Karin." Kata si pirang.

"Sialan kau Ino." Dan setelah umpatan Karin, Ino dan Sakura tertawa sedangkan Karin sudah memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak usah memajukan bibirmu seperti itu Karin kau jadi tambah jelek." Kata Sakura sebelum melanjutkan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi Karin.

"Perlukah kalian ku ingatkan bahwa aku yang kata kalian jelek ini sudah resmi dengan laki-laki normal dan kalian masih saja seperti pasangan yuri." Kata Karin dengan nada sinisnya.

"Setidaknya pasangan yuri ku lebih baik dari pemuda air itu Karin." Kata Ino menggoda Karin.

"Eww aku masih normal pig." Kata Sakura sembari memasang ekspresi jijiknya.

"Lihat bahkan kau tidak di akui oleh Akina, Ino piggy." Kata Karin mulus menyebut nama Sakura dengan panggilan palsunya. Dan kali ini yang tertawa adalah Sakura dan Karin.

Ya Karin adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan rencana sepasang sahabat tersebut. walaupun tidak seluruhnya

.

.

Sedari tadi Hinata hanya berdiri di taman universitasnya yang berada di tengah-tengah gedung. Ia menunggu kekasihnya yang masih belum datang. Selalu saja seperti ini, walaupun Sasuke tahu Hinata menunggunya di tempat ini tapi tak pernah sedikitpun pria berhelaian raven itu menghampirinya, bahkan pemuda itu memilih untuk datang dengan waktu yang sangat mepet dengan jam kuliahnya.

Tanpa sengaja neteranya melihat sepasang sahabat yang saling bercengkrama, merah muda dan pirang. Akina dan Ino. Tak lama kemudian sang merah –Karin- datang, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Hinata tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, kemudian si mereh muda dan pirang tertawa dan sang merah cemberut. Beberapa saat kemudian si pirang yang cemberut dan si merah serta si merah muda yang tertawa.

Bukankah tampak familiar. Kejadian yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Perbadaanya adalah dulunya ada dua pirang, satu indigo, satu merah, dan… satu merah muda. Tapi semuanya telah berubah. Bahkan sang merah muda bukan lagi Sakura tapi Akina.

Sakura… mengingat nama itu hati Hinata seperti tersengat sesuatu. Kemana kepergian gadis itu? Sahabatnya? Dapatkah ia menyebutnya seperti itu? Mengingat terakhir kali ia berbicara dan bertemu dengan Sakura bukan pembicaraan yang baik bahkan buruk. Ia telah melangkah sejauh ini bisakah ia kembali dan memperbaiki semua yang ada?

"Sakura." Bisiknya pelan.

"Hinata." Kali ini bukan bisikan namun panggilan. Gadis indigo tersebut membalikan badan untuk melihat si pemanggil.

"Naruto." Balasnya kepada pemuda pirang yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau sedang apa Hinata? Tidak masuk kelas?" Tanya si pirang.

"Naruto aku emm…"

"Sedang menunggu Sasu-Teme? Kau yakin dia akan datang?"

Hinata hanya memandang ujung flat shoses putihnya. Gadis manis itu tidak bisa menjawab perkataan sang pemuda. Kedua sisi hatinya bergelojak. Di satu sisi ia menginginkan tetap tinggal dan menunggu sang kekasih tapi di sisi lainnya ia menginginkan untuk pergi, meninggalkan ketidakpastiaan yang selama ini ia jalani.

Keheningan cukup lama terjalin diantara keduanya. Sang pemuda yang memang sudah tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang ia lontarkan memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Lebih baik kau ikut aku ke kantin. Aku belum sarapan tadi." Ucap sang pemuda dan tanpa persetujuan sang gadis, ia menarik tangan putih sang gadis. Hati Hinata menghangat sama seperti tangan Naruto yang kini mengengam tangannya, walaupun sedetik kemudian gengaman hangat itu terlepas. Tapi setidaknya kehangatannya masih ada di setiap celotehan pemuda matahari tersebut. Biarlah untuk sebentar saja ia menerima kehangatan dari pemuda pirang di sampingnya sebelum ia meyadari kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya mungkin akan terlepas dari gengamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shion." Panggil seseorang yang jika di dengar lebih jelas seperti suara seorang gadis, dan memang suara feminim itu milik seorang gadis.

"Ya Hina." Kata Shion mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa gaun yang kini tengah ia lihat. Kali ini mereka berada di butik salah satu kenalan mereka dan sedang memilih busana untuk di kenakannya dalam acara anniversary party HL University.

"Mereka kembali Shion, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Hinata. Memang setelah insiden di kantin beberapa waktu silam keduanya jarang bertemu dan berbincang-bincang seperti sekarang karena tugas dari fakultas bisnis yang menumpuk belum lagi masalah yang mereka hadapi.

"Kita tidak boleh mundur Hinata, kita sudah melakukannya sejauh ini dan mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Kita harus menunjukan kepada kedua orang itu bahwa kita lah yang berkuasa." Kata Shion panjang lebar setelah menyuruh beberapa pelayan butik untuk pergi dan meninggalkan keduannya.

"Tapi 'dia' bukan lagi Sakura dan aku rasa dia tahu apa yang sudah kita lakukan terhadap Ino dan Sakura." Jujur Hinata agak sedikit takut dengan Akina. Bagaimana pun juga gadis dengan helaian permen kapas itu tahu apa yang ia dan Shion perbuat pada Sakura dan Ino. Dan ia takut apa yang telah ia dapatkan dengan susah payah akan di rebut oleh gadis musim semi itu lagi walaupun ia gadis yang berbeda.

"Kita hanya perlu menjaga apa yang kita punya dan buat mereka menyesal. Sejujurnya aku juga merasa terancam dengan kehadiran si Yamanaka, apalagi ia hilang ingatan. Itu semakin membuat peluang Sai untuk kembali kepadannya." Kata Shion yang menunjukan secara terang-terangan bahwa ia terancam.

Sedikit banyak Hinata mulai terpengaruh ucapan Shion. Ya ia harus mempertahankan apa yang ia punya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat lainnya ketiga orang sahabat sedang memperhatikan beberapa desain milik Yamanaka Ino yang memang sudah ia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari untuk acara yang akan diselenggarakan kurang dari 1 minggu lagi. Karin melihat gaun yang di desain langsung oleh Yamanaka Ino. Hanya tiga buah gaun mempesona yang akan dikenakannya bersama kedua sahabatnya. Diam-diam Karin memuji desain Ino.

"Dengan gaun ini aku yakin kalian akan mengalahkan duo menyebalkan dalam pesta nanti." Perkataan Karin sukses membuat kedua sahabat, Ino dan Sakura, yang sedang memilih perhiasaan yang akan mereka gunakan segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino

"Mereka berdua maksudku Shion dan Hinata telah menggeser posisi kalian dulu. Dan dengan ini kurasa kalian akan medapatkan posisi kalian secara mudah." Jelas Karin, gadis yang kini melepas kacamatanya tersebut memandang keduannya penuh makna.

"Ini akan jadi menarik girls." Lanjut Karin setelah mengenakan kembali kacamatanya disusul senyuman punuh arti kedua sahabatnya.

FIN

Bohong… Masih

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update juggggggaaaaa. Setelah sekian lama ngerjain ini disela sela tugas yang numpuk kayak cucian. Yah semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini. Sebenarnya Hinata di sini memang ku jadiin 'antagonis' tapi jadi antagonisnya juga karena ada penyebabnya. Yah berdoa aja semoga hinata tobat.


End file.
